CJ and Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's relationship
CJ and Gorgeous Eigth Grade Boy's relationship was initially one-sided, with CJ having a crush on him and him not noticing. CJ develops a crush on him in "Run with the Bears Thing!" when see sees him the the hallway. After that, she took any chance she could to talk to and interact with him. In "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!," her feelings for him start to diminish. CJ's Opinion of Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy CJ thinks Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy is handsome, evident by the name she calls him. She calls him her "crush to end all crushes." Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's Opinion of CJ Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy does not appear to have any romantic feelings for CJ. The two rarely interact, but when they do, he is polite to her. When she wins their orange belt sparring match, he compares her to a Kung fu master. Significant Moments 'Season 1' 'Run with the Bears Thing!' *CJ develops a crush on Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy when she sees him in the hallway. *CJ has a dream where she and Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy hold hands. *CJ tries to learn as much as possible about her crush so she can get over of her fear and talk to him. *She goes through his locker to find out more information about him. *She dresses up in what she thinks is his favorite color and hobbies. *She devises a new plan to get Gorgeous Eighth Grade boy away from his friends so she can talk to him. *She is nervous when he approaches her, but she successfully holds a conversation with him, which she calls the best conversation she ever had even though she does not remember what they talked about. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' *CJ convinces her dad to take her to school so she can get Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy as a partner in science class when she finds out his class is combining with her class. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' *CJ gets out of ceramics class so she can join drama class with Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. *She auditions for Juliet when she learns her crush is Romeo. *When she gets the part of Juliet, she excitedly rehearses with Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. *She is upset when he transfers out of drama in favor of ceramics class. *He makes a vase, puts flowers in it, and gives it to CJ for her sick grandmother. 'Master a Thing Thing!' *When CJ sees Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy is taking the same Kung fu class as her, she trains so she can get to his belt level. *When CJ gets to the orange belt level, Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy recognizes her after she joins the group. *CJ daydreams about dancing with her crush. *CJ is worried when she is told she has to spar with Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. *She wonders if he would still like her if she beat him in a spar. *Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy smiles and waves at CJ when he sees her in the hallway. *He talks to her about their match in their Kung fu class. *CJ flips Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy multiple times and wins their sparring match. *She thinks she broke his arm when she sees him in a cast at school. *He asks her to sign his cast. *He wants a rematch after his arms heals. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' *CJ asks Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy to get a smoothie with her after school and he agrees, which surprises CJ. *CJ is eager to see if Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy likes any of the same stuff as her, but he doesn't. *CJ agrees to carry Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's books. *Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy writes a poem about her. *CJ tells him she is not in the mood to get a smoothie anymore when he asks. *He asks her what she would rather do since she does not want to get a smoothie. Similarities and differences Similarities *Both go to Pootatuck Middle School. *They are both orange belts in their Kung fu class. Differences *CJ is in seventh grade and Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy is in eighth. Quotes 'Run with the Bears Thing!' 'Master a Thing Thing!' Trivia *CJ has yet to learn Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's actual name. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Students